


5 Times Jace Sarcastically Called Magnus Dad (and 1 Time He Meant It)

by darkangel86



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dad!Magnus, Jace Wayland-centric, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9687317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: The first time it happened, Jace had only been staying with Magnus for two days.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This basically comes down to all the dad!Magnus feels I've been having and the fact that I love writing Magnus and Jace trying to figure out where they stand with each other.

The first time it happened, Jace had only been staying with Magnus for two days.

Magnus had been going on and on, and fucking on, with his rules for living in the loft. Jace was sure if he rolled his eyes any harder they'd roll right out of his head.

“...off limits, shadowhunter. Completely off limits- _Jace_!” Magnus snapped, his eyes flashing bright yellow for a split second, confusing Jace. “Are you even listening to me? Some of these potions and ingredients are extremely fragile and quite dangerous and Lilith knows what Alexander would do to me if something were to happen to you.” The warlock finished with narrowed eyes.

“By the Angel!” Jace snapped, once again rolling his eyes. “Yes, _dad_ , I'm listening.”

If Jace had been paying attention he would have seen the quick flicker of hurt flash across Magnus' face.

“Don't come crying to me when you somehow manage to turn your hair pink or melt your skin off.” Magnus said with a huff as he turned and stalked out of the room.

Jace groaned. This was going to be interesting. If he managed to survive it.

&&

The second time it happened, Jace hadn't even realized he'd said it.

“I'm telling you now, Blondie, if you lay so much as an one unwanted or unwelcome finger on Simon, I won't hesitate to turn you into a toad.” Magnus said with a glare as he eyed Jace.

“By the Angel,” Jace groaned. “Alec, control your boyfriend.”

“Control a four hundred year old high warlock? Right. Sure. I'll get right on that.” Alec said with a deadpan tone. “You brought this on yourself, deciding to date the vampire.”

“Hey!” Simon exclaimed. “I'm standing right here.” He huffed.

“I'm just making sure he knows his place, darling,” Magnus said as he fixed the collar on Simon's shirt for the fifth time.

“Magnus.” Simon moaned in embarrassment. “I got enough of this from Raphael last night, okay? I'm good. Its just Jace. He's not going to hurt me. And hey! I can take care of myself, you know?”

“Of course you can,” Magnus said with a soft smile. “I just want to make sure you're okay, my boy, that's all.”

If Simon had been able to blush, he knew he would have been bright red in that instant.

“Alright, _dad_ , I think we've got it. Don't wait up for us!” Jace called out as he grabbed Simon's wrist and dragged the vampire out the door behind him. He missed the hurt look that flashed across Magnus' face once again.

Simon, however, did not. He turned just in time to see Alec wrap his arms around a slump shouldered Magnus.

&&

The third time Jace called Magnus dad he was completely aware of what he'd said and instantly regretted his word choice.

“Enough, Jace!” Alec yelled, silencing his Parabatai.

“What the fuck, Alec?!” Jace snapped. “It was just a joke.” He scoffed.

“Its not fucking funny, you asshole, so I suggest you watch yourself next time you feel like rubbing something that painful in his face.” Alec seethed.

“What are you talking about? What am I rubbing in his face?” Jace asked, confused.

“If you can't figure it out yourself then you have no right to know.” Alec said, ending their conversation as he turned to find where Magnus has wondered off to.

“What the hell is his problem?” Jace asked Simon as he turned to face his vampire.

“Dude.” Simon said sadly. “You really don't get it?”

“If I did, I wouldn't ask.” Jace snapped.

“Alec's right. You are an asshole.” With that Simon turned and fled the room. Jace winced when he heard the spare bedroom door slam shut.

“Raziel help me.” 

&&

The fourth time it was said, Jace wasn't the one saying it.

“What? No! Come on, dad, that's completely unfair!” Simon said, laughing as Magnus magic'd his glass of blood above his head.

“I told you there would be consequences for not cleaning up after yourself, didn't I?” Magnus said with a grin and a laugh. “Poor Alexander spent all morning cleaning your mess up out of the kitchen sink. He was nearly sick by the time I found him”

“I was not sick,” Alec mumbled under his breath, still looking a little green around the gills.

“Darling, you were gagging when I walked into the room behind you.” Magnus teased.

“It was pigs blood, Magnus! And it was everywhere!” Alec cried, his eyes ridiculously wide.

Magnus smirked.

“Simon.” He said, one elegant eyebrow rose as he watched the young vampire shift from one foot to the other.

“Sorry, Alec.” Simon muttered.

“And?” Magnus continued.

“I promise I'll clean my mess up next time.” Simon said, sounding completely put out.

“Good boy.” Magnus smiled as he lowered the warm glass of blood within Simon's reach.

“Thanks, dad,” Simon's soft reply and smile made Jace's heart jump in his chest.

If anyone noticed how quiet Jace had become, they didn't comment on it.

&&

The fifth time Jace said it, he's never regretted anything he'd ever said as much as his words in those moments.

“Fucking hell, Simon! He's not your god damned dad!” Jace screamed, his voice hoarse sounding.

“Jace...” Simon attempted to say as his eyes darted back and forth between his lover and Magnus.

“No! I am sick and fucking tired of you always going to the warlock when you need something all the time!” Jace snapped.

“JACE!” Alec practically exploded.

“Oh, fuck you too, Alec.” Jace bit out. “Every god damned person I know would rather go running off to, _to him_ , when they need something!”

“Watch it, Jace!” Alex snapped, eyes wide with fury.

“No. Fuck it. What happened to us depending on each other? You never come to me with anything anymore! You always run off to your boyfriend! You all do! Running off to him like he's some fucking savior of your worlds or something!” Jace was seething.

“I'm quite the opposite, shadowhunter,” Magnus said, finally speaking up, his eyes yellow and cat like. Jace lost his breath for a split second before he regained his senses. “They come to me because they know that not only can I help them, but that I'll do it without question most of the time, without the fear that I'm going to want something in return from them. Because that's what a family does for each other, you ungrateful brat.”

Jace laughed a hysterical sort of laugh.

“You aren't a family! Raziel help me! You aren't their dad and they aren't your kids! By the Angels, most of them are older than should be permitted and yet, you have a hundred year old vampire calling you papa! Its ridiculous.”

Magnus eyes flashed yellow again at the mention of Raphael.

“Jace, that's enough.” Simon tried, reaching out to grasp Jace's arm, only to be pushed backwards into a wall.

Jace froze. Slowly turning, he took in the shocked look on Simon's face.

“Out!” Magnus yelled. “You get the fuck out of my home, you ungrateful piece of filth.” 

With a snap of his fingers and a flick on his wrist, Jace was helpless as Magnus flung him out of the loft he'd come to consider home in the last month. The last thing he saw before the door was slammed in his face was Magnus rushing to Simon's side while Alec's eyes bore into him with such intense anger that it made the breath in Jace's lungs stutter.

&&

The next time Jace said it, there was no hate or malice anywhere to be found.

After being forcibly removed from Magnus' loft a week before, Jace had spent that week sleeping on park bench after park bench. He didn't have anywhere to go. The wards wouldn't even let him get close to the loft. Aldertree had locked him out of the Institute. Simon wasn't speaking to him and by default neither were Clary and Izzy.

It wouldn't have mattered anyway, if someone was speaking to him, it wasn't like he had any idea what to say to them. Hell, it wasn't like Jace had any idea what had actually happened that day to set him off anyway. 

It had been a normal day. As normal as it could be in the life of a Shadowhunter. He'd been planning to take Simon out to some dive bar the vampire had been begging to go to but for some reason, Simon wouldn't leave before he saw Magnus. He refused to leave until the warlock returned home and it quickly got under Jace's skin.

 _But why_? Jace had asked himself for the week he'd been, for all intense and purposes, homeless.

He didn't hate Magnus. That much he was sure about. When he really thought about it, he sort of really liked him. Not that he planned on admitting it out loud to anyone, any time soon.

It wasn't like there was anything wrong with Magnus. He was actually a pretty cool guy. He cared about Alec, for one and that meant the world to Jace. He seemed to take anyone in that needed help, whether they could pay for his services or not, and helped them. On more than one occasion Jace had woken up to the cries of a warlock child, suddenly orphaned and homeless because of Valentine and his monsters. 

He'd seen Magnus sooth more than one crying kid, helping them rest while he worked to find them a safe home. And not that it was strictly kids he helped. Or warlocks. Magnus seemed to help just about anyone that needed him. Jace had even seen him help a couple of mundanes one night. Never mind the nearly hundred year old clan leader of the New York Vampires. Raphael had come to Magus numerous times in need of some kind of help and Magnus, without hesitation, helped him. It was on one such night when he'd heard the soft murmur of ' _papa_ ' from Raphael after an intense healing session. Jace had watched as Magnus had held the vampire close, rubbing small circles on his back as he eased him into a healing sleep.

Maybe it was because of that, because Simon and Raphael could call Magnus what they called him and get away with it. Maybe Jace envied them. Maybe Jace wanted what they had.

“You know,” A voice said, startling Jace from his thoughts. “I have a very agitated Shadowhunter and a nervous vampire pacing my loft worried sick about your stubborn ass.”

Jace turned quickly, looking up into Magnus' eyes.

“I told them you were fine but for some reason they aren't convinced you can take care of yourself. So, I'm here to bring you home.” Magnus said simply as he sat down beside of Jace on the park bench he'd chosen to sleep on for the night.

Jace refused to meet Magnus' eyes again once they began to fill with tears.

“You can tell them I'm fine.” He said blandly.

“See, I don't like lying to my boys and that, Blondie, is a lie.” Magnus stated.

Jace huffed out a harsh breath.

“Why do you even care?” He asked. “I was horrible to you. I, I hurt Simon. At least out here alone I can't bother you anymore.” 

“Jace.” Magnus said with a sigh. “Do you honestly believe that in my four hundred plus years that you're the first person to not like me very much? Because you're not. Its fine.”

“What? No! No, its not.” Jace said in a hurry, finally looking up. “I'm an asshole. Not like its that much of a surprise but I am.”

“And? I'm a bitch most of the time and you don't see anyone trying to kick me our of their lives, do you?”

“But...” Jace started.

“No. I don't want to hear it. Alec and Simon miss you. They want you to come home.” 

“Home?” Jace snorted.

“It is. If you want it to be.” Magnus said with a much soft tone of voice.

“I don't get to have that.” Jace said sadly. 

“What? A home?” Magnus asked curiously.

“Apparently not. Every home I've ever had was taken away from me. Every parent I've ever had left me. I get it now, okay? I'm meant to be alone. Its fine. I can deal with it.” Jace said with a sniffle.

Beside of him Magnus was silent.

“I can't have children of my own, you know.” Magnus finally said, surprising Jace. “Its not possible for me to have children of my own blood, so, over the years I guess you could say that I adopted my own. I took in those that had nothing and no one and I raised them for however long they needed me.”

Jace watched as Magnus smiled a sad smile down at him.

“I took in a newly turned Raphael eighty years ago. He stayed with me for a few decades. He accidentally called me papa the first time when we were coming home from a weekend away of shopping in Paris. He was so embarrassed that I didn't see him for nearly two weeks afterwards. When he finally came home he looked me straight in the eye and told me to deal with it as he pulled me into a hug. That was also a first.

Simon called me dad one night after he'd woken up from a nightmare. I sat with him through the aftershocks of a panic attack. It just slipped out and he froze. I'm sure he thought I would be angry with him or ask him to leave but I just smiled and held him a little tighter.

Its fine if you don't understand it, Jace but do not belittle my boys for needing that in their lives.”

Both men sat in silence for the next few minutes, neither sure what to say next.

“I'm sorry,” Jace finally said. “I'll apologize to both of them as soon as I see them.”

“I'd appreciate that.”

“Magnus?”

“Yes?”

“Is it, I mean, would it really be okay if I came back to the loft?” Jace asked, his voice almost childlike.

“Its your home for as long as you want it to be.” Magnus said with a smile.

“And uh, if I thought about maybe calling you dad too, sometimes, would that be okay?” Scared of the other man's reaction, Jace kept his eyes downcast.

“At your own pace, my boy, at your own pace.” Magnus said, nudging Jace with his shoulder.

“I've never really had a dad so I don't exactly know what to do with one,” Jace admitted. 

“We'll learn together then, okay? I mean, I've never taken in a wayward Shadowhunter before either. And no, Alexander does not count.” Magnus grinned. “Come on. Let's go home.”

“Home.” Jace said with a smile. “Yeah. Let's go home. Thanks, dad.” He said softly, ducking his head in embarrassment.

Beside him Magnus just smiled and with a snap of his fingers opened a portal back to the loft.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for wanting to hear Jace call Magnus dad except to say I blame my two best friends. Its all their fault. Don't judge too harshly.


End file.
